Dating An X-Man
by Alisx123 - GambitRemy
Summary: Gambit, Remy LeBeau, is living his single life between Jean Grey's School for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester & his apartment in Manhattan. What if he starts a relationship with a normal human female and how does she handle adjusting to his lifestyle as an X-Men, a Thief & his friendship with Rogue? Takes place in universe 616. (2 Chapters Up! 10/28)
1. Chapter 1 - THAT Conversation

**Author's Note:** Takes place in universe 616 starting from the off-panel discussion between Gambit & Rogue referenced in X-Men Legacy #275.

**Chapter 1 - Magneto & Rogue breakup discussion between Anna & Remy**

"Ah broke it off with Erik." Anna said and continued,"You were right, Remy. About all of it. Ah'm just not ready to be with anyone right now." They were walking along the campus grounds side by side. It was Fall now in Westchester but the weather was unusually warm despite the slight browning of the leaves across the trees of the campus grounds. The changing of the season marked that it was almost a year since they had been together romantically and since then both had gone their separate ways.

"Ah just need to figure out who I am. Ah must be crazy..." She said and touched Remy arm. He stopped walking, turned to face her and started to talk but she continued quickly, "Remy, your my best friend. Ah really don't know what I'd do without you in my life. Ah know this friend zone stuff isn't- ideal after all we've been through together..."

"Anna, I'm fine. We've been through this already, chere." Remy said and then winked adding,"Just don't project any images of you two having sex into my brain, k?"

Anna blushed and broke eye contact with him to look away in embarrassment. "Oh my god, Remy. Don't remind me. I still get funny looks from people over that."

"You get funny looks? Your memories didn't exactly censor my details." Remy reminded her but then laughed. "But, thanks for the advertisement."

Ana rolled her eyes and swatted him lightly on the shoulder. They laughed together and Remy checked his watch.

"Seriously, Anna. You're not crazy. I'm proud of you figuring out your powers and you're a great group leader. You helped a lot of kids this past summer & neither Magneto nor I were involved in that. So, just stick to what you are doing & stay alive. You'll be fine."

Ana smiled in return. "Thanks Remy. You always know how to put things in perspective & make me laugh. So, what are you up to tonight all dressed up?" She said referencing the slate grey deep v-neck polo shirt, navy vest and black pants he was wearing.

Before he could answer Northstar called out from behind them "Hey Remy, we're ready to go." They both turned to greet him and Jean-Paul landed on the ground a few feet away dressed up in a cobalt blue textured polo shirt with black pants. "Oh, hey Rogue. Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No, it's ok. Ya'll go and have some fun." Anna said.

"Meet you by the gate in 2 minutes?" Remy said and Northstar nodded.

"K, we're taking my car."Jean-Paul said taking to the air but then turned back sharply snapping his fingers to add, "Oh, Bobby has designated driver duty tonight so rag him about it."

With that Jean-Paul flew off to get his car and Remy turned to Anna explaining, "Going out for drinks with the guys. You should go out & have some fun at some point, chere. Life isn't just about work. Night Anna."

"Sure, night Remy. Thanks again. Maybe Ah will." She said as he gave her hand a squeeze before turning away to head towards the gate where Jean-Paul's car just appeared. Kyle and Bobby were congregated around it about to file in. Logan crossed the courtyard and met Remy halfway so they walked over to the gate together to meet the rest of the crew by the car.


	2. Chapter 2 - Guys Night Out

**Chapter 2 - Guy's Night Out**

La Vie en Rein, was an underground wine lounge in NYC's Gramercy neighborhood. It had no more than 6 medieval style enclosed booth areas that were paired with tables sized just large enough to have a few glasses of of wine & a dozen oysters or cavier with someone you want to be close to. In the back there was an open area by the bar for people to dance, talk and meet up. Off the side there was a contemporary designed game room with a pool table and XBox Kinect area. It was the perfect place for couples & singles alike to co-mingle and have some fun.

Jean-Paul, Kyle and Remy were standing in the corner sampling their glasses of Petros Pomerol. "Remy, I can't believe you spent over 1 thousand dollars on a bottle of wine. But I gotta admit that this does taste delicious." Kyle commented taking another sip.

"Agreed on both counts! Logan is missing out. How did you find out about this place?" Jean-Paul asked curiously.

"I saw it in a magazine. It's better than Harry's Hideaway eh?" Remy answered casually.

"Bobby sure is enjoying himself. I've never seen him dance like that!" Jean-Paul laughed gesturing towards Bobby attempting to win a dance battle on the XBox Kinect against a girl in the bar. Even though he appeared to be winning it looked somewhat comical since the girl chose a Hawaiian techno song to compete against him on. "No one should have to see anyone dance like that." Kyle then excused himself to see if the bar had anything more filling than oysters before the kitchen closed.

"So, I hate to pry-"Jean-Paul began after Kyle left. Remy interrupted him saying, "Then don't mon ami."

"I just wanted to say that I heard Rogue & Magneto broke up so I wanted to know how you were doing," Jean-Paul let his voice trail off not knowing what else to say.

"Anna & I stopped dating long before he came around. He wasn't the reason why we called it quits. Seriously, we're just friends now." Remy said dryly.

"Fair enough, mon ami. So, as much as I love your company, are you going to hang with Kyle & I all night?" Jean-Paul taunted.

"Nope, I'm waiting for her." Remy said and gesturing towards a woman who just walked into the open area and waved him over. She was an attractive, lithe olive-skinned woman with bright green eyes and long dark brown hair. Compared to other more dressed up women in the lounge she was far more casual and appeared to come from the kitchen area wearing a simple but close fitting black dress paired with flat black boots that clung to the curves of her 5'5 frame.

"Excuse-moi, Jean-Paul." Jean-Paul shook his head in disbelief as he watched Remy go towards the mysterious woman.

"Well that was unexpected." He said and Logan snorted next to him startling him. "Just be happy you weren't interrupting something important earlier," he said downing the rest of his shot of Glendronach. "So, you want more of that expensive wine? The Cajun didn't close his tab."

"It's over a thousand a bottle." Jean-Paul exclaimed as Kyle approached them holding only a bowl of vegetable chips complaining that the kitchen had closed for the night.

"Don't worry, he can cover it," Logan said guided the guys towards the bar as Remy slipped his arm around the mysterious lady's waist and disappeared into the kitchen.


End file.
